The Wretched 2
by Icimaru
Summary: Esta es básicamente, la segunda parte de mi primer fic, "The Wretched". xD
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hey! ¿Qué tal todo?**

**A algunos seguidores del fic de "The Wretched", les prometí que habría una segunda parte y...**

**¡HE AQUÍ! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde que me marché de Sabaody, y me fui a vivir a otra ciudad. Ahí conocí a varias personas como, Marco, Jozu, Vista, Thatch, Izou... Y a muchas personas más. Pero ellos fueron mis mejores amigos durante esos 4 años, sobre todo, Marco. Dada a nuestra fuerte amistad, y con permiso de mis padres, me fui a vivir a un apartamento con él, pues había gran confianza. Eran como mis hermanos mayores.

Una mañana, de verano ya, me encontraba limpiando mi habitación y la casa, pues Marco estaba trabajando. Como siempre, yo tenía la música a tope y la ventana abierta, para sacudir el polvo del trapo y como a mí siempre me había motivado la música, por lo que no pude evitar cantar a pleno pulmón y "bailar". Al de un rato, cuando terminé con mi cuarto, me dispuse a cerrar la ventana, cuando vi que una persona en la casa de enfrente me miraba.

-¡Maldito Thatch! -Y el otro se rió. Thatch hacía dos años que se mudó en frente de nuestra casa, por temas de trabajo y por que era el mejor amigo de Marco. Le ofrecimos vivir con nosotros, pero se negó en rotundo. Cerré la ventana y me dirigí al salón, pero la puerta se abrió.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!

-¡Maaaaarco! -Fui corriendo a abrazarle y el me correspondió.- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Como todos los días... Agotador.

-Vaya... Ya es hora de comer, ¿has comido algo?

-La verdad es que no.

-Vaale~, ve a darte una ducha mientras hago la comida.

-Jo, cualquiera diría que somos novios... -Yo me reí ante el chiste. Era cierto que una vez me pidió salir, y estuvimos, pero vimos que no era lo que esperábamos del uno del otro, cortamos y lo dejamos como amigos, para al de poco tiempo, decidir irnos a vivir juntos.

Yo me fui a la cocina y saqué unos macarrones que hice el día anterior. Solo había que calentarlos y ya, por lo que me puse a freír los filetes. Me puse mi delantal, y eché aceite en una sartén. Lo puse en la cerámica, y me puse a poner la mesa pues, yo tampoco había comido. Una vez terminé de poner la mesa, miré el aceite y ya saltaba por lo que puse un filete en esta. Al de un rato ya había freído los filetes y los dejé en un plato y apareció Marco.

-¿Tienes que andar sin camiseta por casa siempre? ¿Qué te tengo dicho?

-¿Te molesta? -Me miró con una cara entre divertida y juguetona.

-Tsk... Hazme el favor por faaa~ -Y le puse una de mis tantas miradas inocentes que él no podía resistir.

-De acuerdo... Pero me pido dos filetes.

-Tranquilo, he hecho suficientes. -Y le sonreí mientras iba a su cuarto.

Cuando volvió yo ya estaba comiendo y él se unió. Como todos los días, le pregunté qué hizo en el trabajo, y me contó como le habían tirado de la silla a Izou por que a Vista se le había antojado. Ese grupo de amigos, podría a llegar a ser realmente peligrosos si se trataba de proteger, amenazar, o si simplemente estaban cabreados, pero normalmente, eran unas personas calmadas y no atacaban si no era necesario. Pero había veces en las que las bromas se les iban de las manos. Una vez hubimos terminado de comer, nos pusimos a limpiar los platos.

-Hoy iré a comprar algo para la playa, ¿te parece bien?

-Te acompaño.

-Vale. -Le sonreí.- Pero quiero darme una ducha...

-Pues ve a ducharte. Ya termino yo de limpiar.

-¿Seguro?

-Hombre, has hecho la comida. Pues me toca limpiar.m

-Gracias Marco. -Le dí un beso en la mejilla y le sonreí. Me fui al baño y me quité la ropa. Me metí en la ducha y abrí el grifo. Me lavé el pelo y también el cuerpo y salí, envuelta en una toalla. Cogí la ropa y me metí en mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta y me aseguré que la ventana estaba cerrada. No sería la primera vez que Thatch me espiaba... Dejé la toalla sobre el suelo y abrí mi armario y saqué ropa interior, negra (cómo no), junto un pantalón corto amarillo y una camiseta de tirantes negra, también, junto a unas sandalias romanas negras, que me llegaban hasta las rodillas. Me dirigí al baño y me peiné con la mano y volví a salir. Me dirigí al salón y vi a Marco tirado sobre el sofá.- ¿Estás?

-Yo sí, ¿tú?

-¡Claro! Pero cojo dinero, espera. -Volví a mi cuarto y saqué de mi escondite secreto unos cuantos billetes y los guardé en uno de mis bolsillos. Seguido, como siempre, cogí mi móvil y mis llaves, e hice lo mismo que con el dinero. Volví a salir y vi que Marco me esperaba en la sala.- ¡Ahora si estoy!

Salimos de casa y nos dirigímos al centro comercial. Entramos a mi tienda de ropa favorita, una en la que vendían ropa "gótica y heavy". A Marco no le hacía gracia, pero al fin y al cabo, para gustos los colores. Me dirigí a la sección de verano y me puse a mirar los bikinis. Marco, por su parte, miraba una camiseta que le gustó, una negra con el dibujo de un fénix azul. Él tenía cierta obsesión hacia los fénixes. Nunca lo entenderé, pero un bikini rojo y naranja me llamó la atención. Me metí en el cambiador y me lo probé. Nunca supe darme una opinión yo misma por lo que salí, para pedir opinión a Marco.

-¡Marcooo! -Salió del probador de al lado con la camiseta. Le sonreí.- Ves que la tienda no es tan mala, ¿eh? -El se sonrojó.

-¿Qué pasa? -Di una vuelta sobre mí.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Qué tal me queda?

-Te lo repito, a ti todo te queda bien, excepto el maquillaje. Nunca más te pongas maquillaje.

-Lo sé, pero Izou me obligó... Además, fue una apuesta. -Me reí ante aquel recuerdo.- Es más, me dijiste tú que no me atrevería a maquillarme como él. -Le miré desafiante.- Y gracias. Creo que lo compraré. El resto de bikinis me quedan pequeños...

-Es que has pegado el estirón a los 20 años chica. -Me dio una palmada en el hombro.- Venga, cámbiate, que la gente te mira raro.

Miré a la gente. Los chicos estaban sonrojados mirándome y las chicas cuchicheaban. Yo le hice caso y me volví a poner mi ropa. Cuando salimos, fuimos a dar una vuelta antes de volver a casa y nos encontramos con Thatch y con Jozu.

-¡Chicooos! -Les llamé.- ¡Oooooooooi chicos! -Me vieron, pero la verdad, como para no haberme visto. Estaba gritando a pleno pulmón y haciendo señas con los brazos. Se acercaron y les sonreí.- Venimos de compras.

-¿Qué habéis comprado?

-Yo un bikini y este individuo, -Señalé a Marco.- una camiseta. Ah, que me olvidaba de algo. -Me acerqué a Thatch, y le dí un golpe en el hombro suave, pero fuerte a la vez.- Esto por espiarme.

-¿Otra vez Thatch? -Marco hizo un Mohín.- Ya van 3 veces en dos semanas...

-Izou, tienes que vigilarlo mejor. -Es que Izou y Thatch vivían juntos.- Voy a terminar enfadándome de verdad... -Crucé mis brazos e hice una mueca infantil.

-Oi oi perdón Takagi... Pero es que, ¡deja de ser tan seductora! -Dijo, casi con desesperación.

-Por cierto... En la cena de esta noche tengo que anunciar algo importante. Yo iré ya a casa. Marco, si quieres quédate y dame la bolsa.

-Vale Takagi. -Me dio la bolsa y me despedí con la mano.

Una vez llegué a casa, dejé la bolsa de Marco en su cuarto y yo fui al mio. Me quité la ropa y me quedé en interior. Me daba pereza ponerme mi camiseta y encendí mi portátil. Una vez se encendió, como siempre, me metí en Skype y vi que tenía varios mensajes, de diferentes personas. Fui abriendo uno a uno los mensajes y vi uno que me llamó la atención, era de Nami.

_"¡TAKAGI! ¡Ace nos ha dicho que la semana que viene vas a venir a pasar el resto del verano! ¡Dios, ¿es verdad?!_

_Estamos todos muy ilusionados, sobre todo Luffy. Él y Ace fueron los que peor llevaron el que te mudaras... Y sigo sin entender el por qué. Ace no quiere contarnos nada..._

_¿Sabes? Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste... Por ejemplo, Luffy se ha hecho un gran amigo de Law... Pero a mí me da mala espina..._

_Bueno, espero que me contestes pronto, ¿eh? ¡Y quiero que me cuentes qué es de tu vida! En serio, estoy preocupada. Han pasado 4 años, pero no dejas de ser mi pequeña protegida..._

_Un beso, Nami.3"_

Yo me reí, y también maldecí a Ace, por que en un principio era una sorpresa... Pero el que Luffy y Law se hayan hecho amigos, me impactó. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pasó? Yo simplemente le contesté.

_"¡Namiiiiiii! Me alegro que por fin te dignes a hablarme... Nah, sin rencores. Realmente, he estado ocupada estudiando y etc. etc... He hecho muchos amigos, pero ningunos se compraran a vosotros. Es cierto que iré a pasar el resto del verano._

_Además, me sorprende que Luffy y Law se lleven bien... ¿Cómo pasó? Quiero que me lo cuentes todo... jeje..._

_¿Podrías darme algunas noticias de Kid? Desde que me fui, sí que no he vuelto a hablar con él y... Estoy preocupada._

_Tengo cosas que hacer, así que te contaré todo otro día._

_Dales un beso a todos de mi parte, e,e Takagi. 3"_

Envié el mensaje y apagué el ordenador. Fui a la cocina a comer algo y cogí unas galletas. Cogí el paquete y me tiré sobre el sofá y me use a hacer zapping. Sabía que Marco tardaría, así que aprovecharía el tiempo... A mi manera. Una vez vi una película, completamente estúpida, me puse a comer las galletas.

-¿Un cerdo con súper poderes que lucha para vencer a un villano que es una cabra? ¿EN SERIO? -Entonces la puerta se abrió y vi a Marco, seguido de Thatch y Izou. Me levanté en seguida y me dirigí a ellos.- ¡Hola chicos! -Noté como los tres evitaban la mirada conmigo y estaban rojos.

-Taka... Estás en ropa interior... -Dijo Izou, y yo, miré y era cierto. Me sonrojé y salí corriendo a mi cuarto, a ponerme una camiseta, la primera que pillé y como me quedaba grande, solo me quedé con ello y volví.

-Perdón... ¡Mierda! ¡La cena! ¡Se me había olvidado!

-Taka, tranquila, hemos pedido pizzas. Sabíamos que se te olvidaría. Vista y Jozu están de camino.

-Perdón... -Pasamos al salón y nos pusimos a hablar de cosas sin sentido, como siempre hasta que llamaron a la puerta.- ¡Ya abro yo!

-Y luego pretende que no la espíe... Joder Marco, no se como la has dejado escapar...

-Te he oído. -Dije desde la entrada de casa y pude escuchar un golpe seco. Probablemente Marco le habría pegado por que escuché a Izou reírse. abrí la puerta y vi a Jozu y a Vista.- ¡Chicos! -Les abracé.- ¡Me alegro de veros! Pasad, pasad.

Fuimos al salón y no tardaron en llegar las pizzas. Marco y yo sacamos unas cervezas y después de cenar decidí contarles mis "pequeñas vacaciones".

-Chicos, atended por favor. -Todos se callaron y me miraron. Me conocían bien, y sabían que no iba a ser fácil.

-¿Pasa algo, Takagi-chan? -Me preguntó Jozu.

-Bueno... Quería deciros que, pasado mañana, iré a Sabaody. Os he hablado ya de mi pueblo natal y iba a ir a pasar el resto del verano en mi antigua casa...

-¡Eso es estupendo Taka! -Saltó Izou. El resto me miraba con una sonrisa.- Llevas 4 años en este pueblo y no has salido de él. No es sano eso. ¿Verdad que no os molesta, chicos? -Les lanzó una mirada de advertencia a todos para que no le contradecieran y ellos asintieron con la cabeza.- Pues ya está. ¿Necesitas ayuda con las maletas?

-Realmente... Siiiiiii... -Dije con un tono desesperado.- ¡No se hacer una jodida maleta! ¡Nunca he sabido! -Ante mi confesión ellos se rieron y yo hice una de mis muecas infantiles y se rieron más aún. Miré la hora.- ¡MADRE PERO QUÉ TARDE ES! ¿No trabajáis mañana?

-Si solo son las 3 de la madrugada Takagi... -Dijo despreocupado Thatch.

-Eh... ¿Te has escuchado? ¿¡MAÑANA NO TRABAJÁIS!?

-Takagi, da igual la hora que sea... -Dijo como si nada y el resto afirmó con la cabeza.

-Sois unos cabeza huecas... ¡Por eso os quiero tanto! -Dije casi con desesperación y ellos me sonrieron.

-Y tú por algo eres nuestra hermana pequeña...

-Bueno... Yo voy a dormir, que estoy cansada... -Me levanté y me dirigí a mi cuarto.- ¡Buenas noches a todos!

-¡Buenas noches Takagi! -Dijeron al unísono.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me quité la camiseta junto al sujetador. Era horrible estar todo el día con ello puesto, y me tiré en la cama. Hacía calor por lo que dejé mi ventana abierta. Cerré los ojos, y me tapé con las sábanas. Al de poco caí dormida en un profundo sueño.

**Continuará.**

¿Qué os ha parecido? :3 Espero que os haya gustado eje, cí...

¡Dejad Reviews! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**YA LO SÉ, ME VAIS A MATAR POR ESTAR TANTO SIN ACUTALIZAR, PERO ES QUE TENGO OTROS FICS, Y ADEMÁS LAS IDEAS NO SE COMO ESCRIBIRLAS XD**

**Capítulo 2.**

Como todos los días, me levanté, aún somnolienta y miré el reloj. Eran las 9 de la mañana, por lo que Marco se habría ido ya a trabajar. Salí de la cama de un salto y me fui al baño, dispuesta a darme un baño. Cuando llegué, recordé que solo tenía las bragas puestas y las dejé en el suelo, típico en mí. Abrí el grifo del agua y cuando estuvo caliente, me metí. Estuve rato metida cuando de pronto escuché que llamaban a la puerta del baño.

-Takagi, ¿estás despierta?

-¿Es que no lo ves? -Dije con sarcasmo.

-Sí... Sí lo veo tonta... ¿Desde cuándo estás despierta?

-Desde las 9...

-Vale. He invitado a Izou a comer, y de paso, que te ayude con la maleta, ¿vale?

-Gracias Marco... ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 10:45 y sí, he salido antes del trabajo. Me han sustituido, tranquila.

-Vale vale... Ya salgo del baño, tranquilo.

-Vale, ¿has desayunado?

-Qué va...

-Pues de mientras, te hago el desayuno.

-Gracias Marco.

-De nada.

Me levanté de la bañera y quité el tapón. Me envolví en una toalla larga y cogiendo mi ropa interior, salí yendo a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y cerré la ventana pues, nunca se sabía cuando Thatch me espiaba... Me quité la toalla y me puse a rebuscar mi ropa. Saqué unas bragas (como siempre negras), y un sujetador a conjunto. Me puse una camiseta de tirantes amarilla con rayas negras y unos cortos negros. Me "sequé" el pelo con la toalla y la volví a dejar en el baño así que decidí ir a desayunar. Cuando llegué a la cocina, Marco justo iba a salir.

-Takagi, las galletas se han terminado.

-No pasa nada.

-Te he puesto unos cereales.

-Gracias, eres un cielo. -Y como siempre le dí un beso en la mejilla. Me metí en la cocina y me puse a desayunar y Marco fue al baño. Cuando terminé de desayunar, guardé las cosas y me dirigí a mi habitación, a revisar el correo, con esperanzas que Nami me hubiera contestado y así fue. Abrí el mensaje con entusiasmo y me puse a leer

_"¡Qué alegría que me has contestado! Jajaja._

_Bueno, realmente, no sé como pasó... Pero sé que se conocieron en una pelea, en la que también estuvo Kid... Fue todo muy extraño. Básicamente, lo que pasó es, que les dimos (sí, nosotros también) una paliza a todos. ¿Y sabes lo más gracioso? Fue por que unos estuvieron hablando mal de ti, para que veas lo que nos importas... Luego, al de unas semanas, no se qué pasó, que Law le salvó la vida a Luffy. Según me contó Ace, a Luffy le atropellaron. ¡Y de qué manera! Tiene una cicatriz en el torso en forma de X. Bueno, que me voy de las ramas... Hace dos años, algo extraño pasó, que estábamos de Camping y daba la casualidad que también estaba Law con sus amigos y, pues por capricho de Luffy, nos juntamos todos, y han hecho buenas migas._

_De Kid, no se mucho... Pero sé que tiene algo entre manos con un tal Basil Hawkins y otro tal Scratchmen Apoo... Pero según tengo oído, el tal Apoo y Kid se llevan a muerte. Qué irónico, ¿eh? También puedo decirte que están en algo de las mafias... Es todo muy extraño._

_¡Bueno, quiero que me cuentes cosas sobre ti! ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Qué has estudiado? ¿Trabajas? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Estás casada? ¿Tienes hijos? ¿Tienes algún animal?_

_Bueno, contéstame pronto, Nami. 3"_

Me extrañó. Mucho. ¿Qué hacia Law con Luffy? Aunque me lo haya explicado, sigo sin entenderlo... Así que le contesté.

_"Nami, muchas gracias por haberme contestado jajaja._

_Me he quitado un peso de encima al saber que estáis todos bien pero no entiendo. ¿Luffy y Law? Es extraño..._

_Hasta ahora, he estado estudiando, medicina además y trabajo en un asilo de ancianos, de voluntaria. No tengo novio, pero para qué mentir. He tenido algún que otro rollo... Y además, con el chico con el que vivo, es mi ex, jajajaja. Estuvimos una semana saliendo, pero no recibimos lo que esperábamos el uno del otro, así que lo hemos dejado en amigos, y todo vuelve a ser como siempre. NO ESTOY CASADA. NO TENGO HIJOS. No tengo animales, pero estuve tentada a adoptar un gato, pero Marco, mi compañero de piso, es alérgico a ellos._

_Por cierto, que sepas que mañana iré, no la semana que viene, y llegaré hacia la hora de comer... Te agradecería que no dijeras nada, y si puedes, ven a mi casa. Sí, en la que ahora vive mi tío Crocodile._

_Tengo que hacer la maleta, así que, adiós, Takagi. :3"_

Mandé el mensaje y seguí mirando mis cosas por internet hasta que fueron la una y era la hora de preparar la comida. Apagué el ordenador y fui a la cocina. Ahí estaba Marco, pensando qué hacer para comer.

-¿Qué vamos a comer hoy?

-Pues, tenía pensado hacer croquetas... Junto a, ¿costillas?

-Bueno, ya que es mi última comida contigo, te dejo hacerlas. -Siempre guardábamos costillas para ocasiones especiales.

-¡Bien! -Dijo con entusiasmo y se puso a sacar las cosas.- Yo me encargo de hacer la masa. Tú ve haciendo las costillas. -Yo obedecí y saqué de la nevera las costillas.

* * *

Ya habíamos terminado de cocinar, y lo teníamos preparado. Entonces llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrir. Me encontré con Izou.

-¡Taka! ¿Qué tal? -Nos dimos un abrazo y pasamos a la cocina.

-Bastante bien, pero me apena irme... Es que, no sé... Es raro.

-Te entiendo Taka. A mí tampoco me gusta irme, pero como es por el trabajo, tengo que joderme. -Es que Izou trabajaba en una agencia de nosequé, y le mandaban de viaje muy a menudo.

-Ya, bueno. -Me reí y le dije que se quitara el abrigo y lo de siempre, que se acomodara.- Sentaos, ahora vengo yo.

Fui a mi cuarto y saqué la maleta para tenerla lista y volví a la cocina. ¡Ya habían empezado a comer y ya se comieron la mitad!

-¡Eh! ¿Y vuestros modales? ¿Dónde se han quedado?

-¿Modales? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? -Dijo Marco, burlón, y me senté a su lado. Yo me moría de hambre, por lo que no me quedé atrás comiendo.- ¿Me traerás algo de recuerdo?

-Sí tranquilo. Os traeré a todos algo, no os preocupéis.

-A mí no tienes que traerme nada Taka, con que te lo pases bien me es suficiente. -Le sonreí.

-Me da igual, te traeré algo. -Este suspiró y seguimos comiendo. Una vez terminamos, nos limpiamos las manos, cómo no, y fuimos a mi cuarto y, básicamente, él me terminó haciendo la maleta pues, a mí no me entraban las cosas, pero a él, mágicamente sí. ¿Magia negra, tal vez?

Una vez terminamos, fuimos a la sala con Marco, y nos pusimos a ver la tele. Daban la misma película que ayer estuve viendo, pero la dejamos puesta y yo, como siempre, me dormí. La cosa es, que desperté en el regazo de Marco, y ya era casi de noche por lo que decidí ir a hacer la cena, pero no tenía hambre. De pronto, una mano empezó a acariciarme el pelo.

-¿Ya has despertado?

-Sí... -Dije con voz ronca.

-¿Quieres cenar?

-No tengo hambre... Pero si no ceno algo, me levantaré a media noche y asaltaré la nevera. -Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina.- ¿Queda algo de costilla?

-Sí, en la nevera. Caliéntalo y come.

-¿Y tú que cenas?

-Yo ya he cenado.

-¿Sí?

-Mientras dormías.

-Ah...

Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina. Abrí la nevera, aún somnolienta de la siesta que me eché y saqué las costillas. Las calenté y me las comí. Cuando terminé, me lavé las manos, y aún estaba cansada, así que le dije a Marco que me iría a la cama, y así hice. Me quité la ropa y me quedé en ropa interior y me tiré en la cama, quedando profundamente dormida.

* * *

**A ver qué os ha parecido. xD**

**Es un poco corto, lo sé, pero es que tengo más cosas que actualizar. D:**

**Dejadme reviews. :3**


End file.
